Fighting
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Harriet and Dudley get some lesson and teach some too


Little Harriet was running around Privet drive when she saw missus number eight she looked excited at the way the big woman moved The women was moving as if she was fighting.

When missus eight saw Harry she smiled.

'**Fifth year.**

Harry really hated al her friends and nobody wanted to help her. Everyone expected her to do miracles.

When she saw miss number eight she smiled.

Walking up to her she asked. "Ma'am can you learn me to fight?'

'How about I teach you to think.' The woman replied.

Harry looked confused at her words.

'You are a friend of my cousin Hagrid aren't you.'

Harry nodded.

'Let me give you a lesson then. Harry could you help me for a moment?'

Mister number seven nodded before walking over.

"Harry was a former SAS member and I broke the law many time. For both of us it wasn't fitness which is a part. Our greatest asset is our mind. I can kick Harry his ass because I am stronger but he can kick my ass by thinking.'

'Training, instinct and thinking overrule strength.' Mister number seven said.

'Watch.' Miss number eight said.

Before she could react mister number seven send a roundhouse kick to her face. She grabbed said leg and pulled him forwards before kicking him between his legs and after that kicking him in the face putting the man out.

'Not nice but effective. It makes sure you walk another day.' The woman said.

'I agree.' Said a new voice Harriet saw her neighbour kneel and pull a knife.

Alastor Moody smirked while pointing his wand

'Still a bitch I see.'

'Complimenting little old me.' Miss number eight said.

'Moody laughed. 'You going to give the little girl some pointers?'

Harriet pulled her wand and pointed it at Moody.

"what where your first words in class?'

The man smirked before replying "I was absent.'

'Tomorrow at seven. Be at time'

That evening the meeting of the order of the Phoenix amused Moody

Molly Weasley and Sirius Black were demanding that Harriet was removed from Privet Drive.

'Let her stay some people are helping her.'

'What!' Exclaimed Dumbledore.

'She has lessons at seven. Hagrid his cousin lives nearby as does a former top soldier. They are going to teach her a few things.'

Dumbledore smiled at said words. You going to lend a hand?'

'Yup.'

'Poor girl.'

At seven even Dudley had come he wanted to know what his cousin was up to. When he saw Moody and a pink haired girl he started to laugh.

'A retired citizen and Pinky.'

Moody laughed at his words.

'Lesson one of the day. Waving a wand can do much but it can be beaten.

Before Harriet could react Miss number eight was under a barrage of spell fire which she easily dodged.

'See her reaction she does not have a wand but knows how to fight somebody with magic.' A second later Moody found himself floored by a kick to the face.

When Moody was revived he smiled. 'Show fighting is nice but a part of real fighting is thinking and instinct.

Dudley his mouth had fallen open.

'Holy shit.' He whispered.

Both learned that knowing the basics was not enough.

For the next week they learned there was fighting and fighting.

All three teachers learned both children to fight dirty.

As all three teachers would say. 'Be happy to walk another day.'

Dudley loved the teaching. Harriet hated it but knew she needed it.

When Dudley returned to Smeltings he found himself fitter than ever.

When his coach saw him he smiled.

'What happened to you mister Dursley?' The man asked.

'My cousin needed some training a maniac is after her. A former SAS soldier, A woman with a rap sheet that could be used as wall paper and a black op instructor thought us some lessons.'

The man smiled. 'Learned to fight I see.'

'There is fighting and fighting.'

The coach nodded

A few weeks later there was a dance with another school and Dudley actually had found the courage to ask a beautiful part Indian girl.

He was happy that miss number eight had thought him to dance.

Katherine also had loved the time they spend together.

When they reached her school she kissed him on the lips.

'Thanks for the nice evening.'

'You are welcome.'

When Dudley returned to Smeltings he was met with a couple of boys.

'Keep away of my sister fatso. I already have plans for her.' The leader said.

'Like my cousin would say we are our own people. Walk away.'

'Or what you going to box?' asked one of the boy's.

'No I am going to fight If you don't step away.'

The boys laughed while the their leader threw the first punch.

Not a second later Dudley caught his hand and slammed his own fist in the boy his stomach before knocking him out with a fist to the face.

'Any more volunteers.' Dudley asked

All boys stepped back.

'get lost.'

The boys ran.

**Hogwarts.**

Harriet was many things but she hated that everyone wanted her to teach defence. She know she could do it but why her?

She was just Harriet. She wanted to have fun and date someone.

When the meeting in the Hogshead was she wanted to yell. She was no teacher like Miss Anna, Mister Harry and mister Moody while she could fight she wasn't a warrior yet and teaching was out of the question.

'Thank you Hermione.' She said

Hermione looked down. 'Harriet I know you can do it.'

' You should ask someone else.'

" I did I asked you?' a moment a spell send towards Harriet. Her reflexes took over and a moment later Hermione was disarmed and knocked out

'O shit you got moves girl.' Lavender said

'G.I. Jane.' Exclaimed Fay.

In the room of requirement. Most people looked up when they saw Harriet.

'Don't be surprised. Some people asked me to give some pointers.'

Justin Finch Flethchy laughed

'Well laughing boy curse me.'

'That wouldn't be style.' The boy replied.

'Do it.'

'Okay.' A moment later he send a stunner at the girl.

Before he could react the girl sidestepped the spell and kicked him in the balls before hitting him in the neck,

'That ladies and gents is defence.' The girl said. 'Defence is shit because you have to learn to do something most people hate. Fighting.'

'My instructors where some of the best but they hated what they had learned. Harry Smythe former SAS operative, Anna Jansen half giant with a rap sheet that can be used as wall paper and Moody former master auror.

'There is fighting and fighting like I showed.'

' Now to start we start with the stunning spell. Every girl and their brother should know it.'

The DA was a great hit. Between spell practice and physical practice it was something fun.

When Justin had asked Harriet to be his date for the Christmas ball of the royal house the girl had smiled.

Justin knew Harriet hadn't had a great ball last year.

The boy loved placing a smile on her face. Many of the girls complimented him on asking the small girl that seemed to love to teach.

When Weasley his father was Injured Justin feared he would be dateless.

When Harriet stood on the door steps dressed to the nines he smiled.

'So Justin who is this hooker you hired?' His cousin asked while sipping his drink.

'Tom you are an idiot aren't you?'

'How so?' his cousin asked.

'That is lady Potter. She also runs a self-defence group at my school. Her teachers were a former SAS member, A person that could use her rap sheet as wallpaper and a black ops instructor. If you going to insult her I need popcorn because she knows how to use her heels.'

Somebody laughed behind them.

'Like the Irish would say a lovely woman.'

'Thank you prince Charles.'

"Justin you aren't in trouble aren't you?'

Justin smiled at his date.

'No my cousin was being an ass. I hope you met prince Charles already.'

'I did not Harriet Potter of the house of Potter.'

'The Legendary lady Potter and now even teaching I heard.'

'Yes I was forced into it.' the woman said with a smile.

'She is great at it.' Justin added.

Harriet blushed at his words.

A few years later. Dudley just finished with college sitting in a bar saw a man walk to him in the mirror behind the bar.

He did not tense but he put his drink down.

'Good instincts. But I heard you had great teachers. Your cousin is the same.'

Dudley raised an eyebrow at his words.

'Name is Mike. If you like I have a job offer.'

And what might said offer be?' Dudley asked.

'Serving Queen and country. You have the skills and with some polishing you would be great.'

Dudley grinned.

Training for the secret service made him miss his old teachers.

His instructor was hard but fair.

One day his class had visitors when one of them saw Dudley she smiled

'Hey cousin.'

'Hey Harriet.'

'Class this is the minister for magical affairs Kingsley Shacklebolt and chief Auror instructor Harriet Potter 'She is the head honcho for training to fight dark wizards. They are here to teach you to fight magic. The only one that knows a bit of fighting it is Dursley and Vaughn that might know a bit.'

The entire class felt silent.

'Mister Dursley what are the three rules of fighting?' His cousin asked.

'Training, instinct and thinking.'

'You can't always pick your battle but you can if you are lucky choose the battlefield. I fought in a magic war I learned when to retreat and when to stand fast. Dursley, Vaughn attack me.'

Both men nodded.

Vaughn bull rushed the woman while Dudley kept back.

Before Vaughn could reach the woman a wall of fire appeared in front of him.

Looking shocked he got stunned by Harriet.

Before Harriet could react a table was launched at her by courtesy of her cousin. She caught it and threw it back making her cousin dodge.

A moment later said table and other tables were animated.

'Holy shit.' whispered one of the other people in the room.

Dudley did react throwing a baton at his cousin hitting her in the head making the animated tables go solid again.

A moment later the fire was put out and both Vaugh and Harriet were revived.

'New trick Dud. A nice one.'

'Thinking cousin. You said it yourself.'

The woman laughed.

'And adapting as mister Dursley showed he knew he had to fight dirty. Intelligence is needed to hone your instincts and training. Being an idiot gets you killed. It had easy could be a knife or throwing star. Magic and training doesn't make you invulnerable.'

That evening Dudley and Harriet sad in a pub sharing a drink.

'I think you impressed the class.'

'hey we had good but dirty teachers.'

Dudley nodded 'Saw miss Anna and mister Harry last time I went to visit mum and dad.'

Moody went out wand blazing took twenty of them with him.' Harry replied to the unasked question.

Dudley raised his glass 'Might the old bastard finally rest in peace.'

'Amen to that. And to all my other comrades' His cousin replied

'So an instructor? What happened to the girl that moaned about teaching?'

'She grew up.' Smiled Harriet. My recruits hate me until they understand what I teach can save their lives.'

'Bunch of knuckleheads it seems.'

'hey I beat some sense in them.'

Both laughed at her words


End file.
